The present invention relates to a continuous business form web which can be separated into discrete forms and folded to form mailers having a return envelope, and particularly relates to a "C" fold mailer with return envelope which is relatively simple to produce and readily and easily knocked down or disassembled such that a portion of the mailer may be reused as a return envelope. The present invention also relates to a method of forming the C-fold mailer with return envelope.
It is, of course, well known to use continuous business form webs which can be separated into discrete forms and folded to form mailers with integral return envelopes. Many of those mailers, however, are difficult to produce on a continuous basis. For example, in certain mailers, glue or adhesive is necessarily applied to both sides of the web, and this renders their production somewhat difficult and more expensive. Additionally, because of the multiple folds used in many mailers, printing is frequently necessary on both sides of the form. All of this increases the cost of producing the mailer.
Further, a number of mailers are confusing and difficult for the addressee to disassemble such that the return envelope is not torn or destroyed and remains intact and useful for its intended purpose. For example, many such mailers have multiple instructions at various locations about the mailer directed to the initial addressee. These instructions detail the sequence of steps necessary for the recipient of the mailer to open the mailer and retrieve its contents, such that at the same time, the return envelope may be retained in useful, intact condition. Still further, it has often been difficult in mailers to use preprinted information such that the slips or invoices included with the mailer may be disposed in the return envelope in a manner enabling the proper address to appear on the return envelope or even to fit within the return envelope. Many such invoices or the like must be folded by the original addressee in order to use the return envelope.